The oximes are used in a variety of applications that include intermediates for the production of chemicals and pesticides, blocking agents in the polymer industry, chelator in the metal industry, additives in fuels, dyes, etc., and as biocides for water and waste treatment. Representative compounds from this class of chemicals were nominated by NCI because their toxicity and potential carcinogenicity had not been well characterized. Cyclohexanone oxime and butanone oxime studies were initiated in a contract laboratory to evaluate toxicity in F344 rats and B6C3F1 mice after 14 day and 90 day exposure to the chemicals in the drinking water. Variables that will be measured include body weight, organ weights, clinical signs of toxicity, after the completion of comparative metabolism studies. In addition, preliminary investigations of the influence of cyclyohexamone oxime on glycol alkyl ether toxicity are underway, because this oxime interferes with alcohol metabolism.